


The Justice League

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Series: Prometheus [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brainwashing, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Team Dynamics, Teambuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: Sequel to Arrow: Prometheus. Six months after the fall of Star City, Our heroes have a new problem. A creature from another planet appears, brainwashing Oliver and Cisco and bringing chaos in her wake. Lyla is forced to assemble a team but can they stop this new threat or will they be too busy fighting each other? Only time will tell.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> The time line for this is roughly six months after Arrow: Prometheus. So around early season three of Flash, but none of season five of Arrow applies here. However, because of Flashpoint, Oliver has his season five suit. And Barry and Iris aren’t together. Sorry if you like them, but the almost incestuous relationship between them kind of creeps me out.

New York  
Night 

A man dropped the bag of money as an arrow pinned him to the wall. He cried out in terror as Green Arrow stalked towards him, pulling something out.

“Have you seen the man in this picture?” Green Arrow asked as he held up a picture of Tommy.

“What?” the man asked confused.

“Have you seen the man in this picture!?” Green Arrow shouted as he grabbed the man’s shirt, shoving the picture in his face.

“I’ve never seen him before in my life, okay?!” The man said as he closed his eyes, thinking this was the end.

He felt the archer let him go and opened his eyes. Green Arrow was gone.

Loft in New York  
Later

“Say what you will about Malcolm, he has the best places to hide out.” Thea said as she handed Laurel a beer.

“Agreed, want a beer Ollie?” Laurel asked as the archer sat sullenly on the couch.

“To what? Celebrate six months of failure?” Oliver asked sarcastically.

The two women exchanged glances before Laurel walked over and sat next to him.

“Hey, we’ll find him.” Laurel said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“I just…I thought we’d have more success than this. We’ve spent months doing nothing but chasing whispers of rumors about Tommy with zero success.” Oliver sighed.

“Rough night?”

The pair jumped to their feet as Thea whirled around. Lyla was standing in the room, having gone completely unnoticed up to that point.

“Lyla, what are you doing here?” Oliver asked surprised.

“You Oliver. I need you to come with me. There’s something I want your help with.” Lyla explained.

Argus base  
Later

“So you found a device created by Hive?” Oliver asked as he and Lyla walked through the base.

“We raided a Hive base and found. None of my scientists have any clue what it is.” Lyla explained.

“So…why am I here exactly? This sounds like something more up Barry’s alley.” Oliver said confused. 

“Because I trust your judgement, I want your opinion on it.” Lyla told him.

“Oliver, good to see you.” Diggle said and he and Quentin walked over.

“You to John, Quentin.” Oliver nodded in greeting, pleased to see them.

“Lyla, we got a problem,” Quentin said and they turned to him, “Ramon got an energy surge off the device.”

“I thought I told Cisco not to run any tests on it until I said so>” Lyla snapped as they walked down the hall.

“He wasn’t running any tests; Cisco wasn’t even in the room. It just lit up by itself.” Diggle explained.

“Cisco’s here?” Oliver asked surprised.

“Like you said, this was more up Barry’s alley, or rather Cisco’s alley. Central City was closer, we picked him up first,” Lyla explained before turning to Quentin, “evacuate the base. If this turns bad, I don’t want anyone hurt.”

Quentin nodded and walked off as the other turned and walked down a spiral stairwell. They found Cisco and some people in lab coats standing in front of what must be the device Lyla was talking about. It was a golden square the size of a crate with a red dot in the center of it. Cisco stood up and ran over to them.

“Oliver, good to see ya man!” Cisco cried out as he and Oliver shook hands.

“You two Cisco.” Oliver nodded.

“What do we know so far Cisco?” Lyla asked.

“Nothing, it just came to life out of nowhere. When we try to get close to it, we’re pushed back by some sort of energy,” Cisco gestured to the scientist get pushed back as he tried to touch the device with a q tip, “see?”

“Any idea what’s causing it?” Oliver asked as he crossed his arms.

“No clue but it’s giving off some sort of radiation, I’d step back.” Cisco advised.

“Mr. Ramon, it’s spiking again!” one of the lab coats cried out.

The four turned towards it just before it began to glow. The ground beneath them shook as a golden beam shot out in and hit the ceiling. There were waves of energy spreading throughout the room and something slammed into the ground and a flash of golden light blinded everyone. When they regain vision they saw an old woman, Caucasian, wearing what looked like battle armor kneeling on the ground. The old woman stood up and smiled at them in a way that did not inspire warm fuzzies. 

Then she waved her hand and golden energy shot out her hand. Everyone ducked to avoid the beam as it hit the wall and destroyed part of it. Oliver stood up but was quickly grabbed by the woman. Diggle, Cisco, and Lyla looked up and were horrified at what they were seeing.

“I sense much darkness in you…let me show you how to let it out.” The old woman said as she waved a hand it front of Oliver’s face. Black smoke seemed to come from it and it hit his face. The smoke vanished and Oliver’s eyes became pure black for a moment before returning to normal. She let go of his arm and Oliver, to everyone’s surprise, made no move to attack her.

“Who are you?” Diggle demanded and the woman smiled sadistically.

“I have been called many names over the centuries but you may call me Granny Goodness of Apokolips.” Goodness told him.

“Apokolips?” Lyla repeated.

“It is a planet far from here.” Goodness explained.

“Aliens are real?” Diggle asked in disbelief.

“We have no quarrel with your people.” Lyla said and Goodness chuckled.

“An ant has no quarrel with a boot.” Goodness said mockingly.

“So what, you’re planning to step on us?” Diggle demanded.

“I am a deity of Apokolips and soon, this planet of ants shall fall.” Goodness said as she appeared in front of Cisco.

Waving her hand in his face, the black smoke seemed to come out of her hand and rush over Cisco’s face. When it vanished, Cisco’s eyes, like Oliver’s, turned completely black before returning to normal.

“Ma’am, we need to go now,” Oliver said as he walked up to Goodness, “the more you talk, the more you give Lyla to work with.”

“He’s right, they’re very resourceful.” Cisco added and Goodness chuckled.

“Then I guess it’s time to go.” Goodness said resignedly.

She took out a six foot long yellow rod and swung at Lyla. Lyla jumped out of the way but Goodness moved with surprising speed, lunging for Lyla and hitting her in the back, the rode sparking up like a broken power cable. Lyla cried out in pain and Diggle took out his gun. Goodness jumped away from Lyla and whirled around, striking Diggle with the rode. He cried out as he and Lyla fell to the floor, over whelmed with man. Oliver and Cisco then walked off, leading Goodness out.

“Hey,” Quentin said as Oliver and Cisco walked out with several Argus agents and a woman he’s never seen before, “who’s this?”

“We’re taking these vehicles.” Oliver told him as they walked into the vans and trucks in front of Quentin.

“Okay, what’s going on?” Quentin asked confused.

“Quentin, are you there?” Diggle’s voice, gruff with pain, said over the comms.

As if he could hear it, Oliver pulled out his bow and notched an arrow. Shocked, Quentin ducked as Oliver fired, barely managing to avoid the arrow. Oliver fired more arrows and Quentin was forced to duck behind a corner to avoid the arrows. Oliver got in the driver seat of the first car and drove off, the others following after him. Quentin peaked his head around the corner and pulled out his gun, firing at Oliver’s car. However, he didn’t land any hits and they drove off and out of sight.

“What just happened?” Quentin demanded.

“The device spit out a hostile that brainwashed Oliver and Cisco.” Lyla explained as Diggle helped her stand up.

“And several of our operatives by the looks of it.” Quentin explained.

“Then it’s worse than I thought. As of right now the world is at stage, omega level threat.” Lyla explained.

“So what do we do?” Quentin asked but Lyla had no response.


	2. Task Force Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In response to Granny Goodness, Lyla begins to recruit heroes for a task force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should have mentioned this last chapter, but for the purposes of this story, Sara and Ray did not join up with the rest of the Legends at the end of season one.

Argus base  
Night 

“So run us through what happened again.” Laurel messaged her temples as she, Thea, and Quentin stood in the med bay of Argus as Lyla and Diggle were treated for their injuries.

“A few days ago, we raided a Hive base in Cuba. It was mostly deserted but we found a device that my techs couldn’t figure out,” Lyla winced as the medic put some alcohol on her wound, “We picked up Cisco because I thought he would be best equipped to help us deal with whatever it was and Oliver because I wanted his counsel. Today, the device flared up without explanation and spat out a hostile.

“The hostile was then able to somehow gain control of Oliver and Cisco’s minds and then proceeded to attack Johnny and me. The Hostile then brainwashed several of my agents before leading them, Oliver, and Cisco out of the base.” 

“So where could they be?” Thea demanded, worried for her brother.

“We don’t know Thea. Oliver certainly knew how to disappear, plus those Argus agents with him do it for a living. And then there’s that hostile as well.” Diggle noted.

“This is out of your league guys, leave this to me,” Lyla said as Team Arrow turned to her, “it’s time to call in Task Force Justice.” 

“What’s Task Force Justice?” Laurel asked as everyone else looked confused.

“It’s something that I’ve been working on for the last several months, since we stopped Darhk. In the event of a world threating attack, I wanted to have a task force with the sole purpose of stopping whoever is causing it.” Lyla explained.

“So…who did you have in mind?” Diggle asked curiously.

West house, Central City  
Moments later

“So, what’s this called again?” Jesse asked as Team Flash sat in the Joe’s living room.

“I cannot believe you’ve never seen Star Wars.” Wally said in disbelief.

“Wasn’t exactly a priority on my earth.” Harry said dryly.

Suddenly, someone’s phone started ringing. Everyone started checking their phones until Barry raised his. Mouthing an apology, Barry stood up and sped upstairs, so as not to bother them.

“Hello?” Barry answered.

“Barry, its Lyla.” She told him.

“Lyla, it’s kind of been a quiet night for once, so if you could not make it a big one-”

“Cisco and Oliver have been kidnapped.” Lyla cut him off and Barry became serious.

“I’m on my way.” Barry said as he prepared to hang up.

“First, I need you to pick someone up for me.” Lyla told him.

Tibet  
Later 

Sara was in the middle of a bar fight when suddenly a red blur swept into the bar and all her opponents were unconscious. Behind them, a man in a red suit with a lightning bolt on his chest stood before her.

“You must be the Flash.” Sara noted and he nodded.

“Sara, I need your help,” Flash said and she raised an eyebrow, “it’s a long story, but the short version is that Oliver Queen is in trouble. Are you in or not?”

Metropolis, Daily Planet, next day  
Morning

“Kent, you got a phone call!” A red haired man said as he held out a phone a dark haired man with glasses.

“Thanks Jimmy,” Clark Kent said as he took the phone, “Hello?”

“Good morning Mr. Kent…or would you prefer your more colorful moniker, Superman?” Lyla asked and he almost started, “relax; your secret is safe with me. I need your help.”

“And I should help you…why?” Clark asked suspiciously.

“You have the rest of the day off. Go home, there’s a file in your apartment with everything you need to know. Read it and then call me, number’s programed into your houseline.” Lyla said before the line went dead.

Gotham City, Wayne Manor  
Same time

“Alfred, I told you, no visitors.” Bruce growled as he walked out of the Bat cave.

“I’m afraid she was most insistent sir.” Alfred said as they entered the sitting room.

“Nice place you got here.” Diggle noted as he looked around.

“Can I help you, Mr.…” Bruce trailed off.

“John Diggle. Pleasure to meet you,” Diggle held out his hand to Bruce who reluctantly took it, “I work for an organization called Argus. To be Blunt Mr. Wayne, the fate of the world could be at stake and we need your help…Batman.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Bruce said coolly as he lowered his hand.

“We have the evidence to expose but we won’t.” Diggle said as he handed Bruce a file which the billionaire took wearily.

“What is this?” Bruce asked as he saw the picture of the device.

“We found it a few days ago at a base for a terrorist organization called Hive. It spit out a hostile that somehow managed to make one of the most rational and dangerous men I have ever known into her slave. We don’t know what she wants, why she’s here, but we know she can bend the minds of men to her will. So, will you help us?”

Keystone City  
Same time

“Yeah, and that should go there…and that needs to go here…” Ray muttered as he worked on plans for his next suit.

“Working on a rocket ship next?” Ray jumped at Quentin’s voice.

“Captain Lance, what can I do for you?” Ray asked as he stood up.

Quit it with the Captain crap, I’m not a captain anymore. To be blunt, we need your help. Oliver and Ramon have been compromised, if you know what I mean.” Quentin said and Ray stilled.

“Bring me up to speed.” Ray said after a moment.

Cruiser, over the ocean  
Afternoon

“So Green Arrow’s been turned into this Granny Goodness’ flying monkey?” Bruce asked as he looked at the tablet in his hands.

“Yeah, she just waved her hand in front of his face and she was his slave.” Diggle nodded.

“How do we know stopping here will save him and the others?” Bruce asked.

“We don’t. But we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it,” Diggle side, a reflective look in his eyes, “he’s saved hundreds, maybe thousands of lives. He deserves to have us try to save him.”

It wasn’t much longer that they reached their destination. The small cruiser landed and as the small fighter plane opened, Diggle led Bruce down onto the ship. Bruce looked around, noting the huge size of the ship they were on and how many people seemed to be working on it. A blonde woman and a brown haired man around his huge approached and Diggle walked over to them.

“Sara, Barry, this is Bruce Wayne. Mr. Wayne, this is Sara Lance and Barry Allen.” Diggle introduced.

“Hey. Sara and Bruce nodded to each other before the blonde turned to Diggle, “Lyla wants you on the bridge.”

“Always on the move.” Diggle joked before he walked off.

“Mr. Allen.” Bruce held out his hand to Barry.

“Mr. Wayne.” Barry reached out and the two shook hands.

It was then the three noticed a commotion. They looked over just as a figure landed on the ship. It was a dark haired man with blue eyes. He was dressed in a red and blue costume complete with a red cape and a yellow symbol on his chest. 

“Who the hell is that?” Barry asked as he and Bruce dropped hands.

“Not sure.” Bruce said as he gazed at the caped man suspiciously.

It was then that they felt the rumbling. Bruce, Barry, and Sara walked over to the side of the ship and looked down. They saw something rising out of the water. It was a wind turbine they realized a second before the ship rose up into the air.

“Well, that’s something you don’t see every day.” Barry quipped.


	3. The Amazon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Granny Goodness uses Oliver and Cisco to accelerate her plan. Barry, Bruce, and Ray engage Granny Goodness as a mysterious new player appears.

Argus Helicarrier  
Afternoon

“Wow.” Barry breathed as he, Sara, Bruce, and the caped man walked onto the bridge where various Argus operatives were at work on the monitors.

“Pretty cool, huh?” Diggle smirked at their faces.

“Won’t the public get freaked out by the giant jet flying above them?” the caped man inquired.

“Not quite, we have cloaking technology that makes the jet invisible to the naked eye and most cameras.” Lyla explained as she walked over.

“I’m sorry, but who is this exactly?” Barry inquired as he, Sara, and Bruce looked over at the caped man.

“This is Kal-El; he’s a visitor to this galaxy. But we’ve been calling him Superman.” Lyla explained.

“Aliens? Well now I’ve seen it all.” Barry muttered as he walked away.

“Superman…I liked it.” Superman decided.

“So where are we on Ollie and this Cisco guy?” Sara demanded as she walked over to the viewing area.

“We’re sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on earth. Cell phones, laptops, if it’s connected to a satellite, its eyes and ears for us.” Quentin said professionally.

“Well look at you Mr. Spy.” Sara said teasingly and Quentin chuckled lightly.

“That may not find them in time.” Bruce pointed out.

“What would you suggest Mr. Wayne?” Lyla asked curiously as she turned towards him.

“How many spectrometers do you have access to?” Bruce inquired.

“How many do you need?” Diggle asked.

“This device gave off some sort of energy, right?” Bruce asked and Lyla nodded, “call every lab you know, tell them to put their spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for the energy that closest resembles the energy it gave off. I’ll work out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. It’ll help us rule out a few places. You got somewhere I can work?”

“Johnny, show Mr. Wayne the lab.” Lyla ordered.

Unspecified location  
Same time

“No no no no! I said put it over there! Where did Ms. Goodness find such idiots?!” Cisco ranted at the incompetence of the other scientists. 

“Calm down Cisco,” Oliver told him calmly as he brought a webpage up on a tablet and showed Cisco, “this what you’re looking for?”

“Yeah, iridium. Found in meteorite, forms anti-protons. Not easy to get your hands on.” Cisco told him.

“Especially if Argus knows you need it.” Oliver pointed out and Cisco nodded.

“Yeah, hey,” Cisco said as he noticed Goodness walking up to them, “you’ve shown me so much. Humanity is a disease, a disease that needs to be wiped out.”

“I know. What did I show you Mr. Queen?” Goodness asked as she looked over at Oliver.

“My next mission.” Oliver said simply.

“What do you need?” Goodness asked as Oliver walked over to a brief case behind them.

“A distraction,” Oliver said as he took out his bow, “and an eyeball.”

Argus Helicarrier  
Later in the afternoon

“We got something!” An operative said and Barry, Lyla, and Quentin rushed over. “Sixty five percent match, seventy five…it’s her.”

“Where is she?” Lyla demanded as the computer brought up an image of Goodness.

“Germany…she’s not exactly hiding.” The operative said puzzled.

“Barry, you’re up.” Lyla said as she looked over at the speedster.

Germany  
Night

A security guard was at his post at the upper level of the building he worked at when he heard something that drew his attention. He looked down to see one of his fellow guards on the ground, an arrow sticking out of his chest. While the guard was distracted, an arrow struck him in the chest. He gasped in pain before falling to his death. Once it was clear, Green Arrow and his men moved in to the building. 

Elsewhere in Germany  
Same time

Goodness moved throughout the building, searching. Once she found her target, she moved in. Once she was in striking distance, she took out her yellow rod and struck a man in the back. The violinists topped playing as the man screamed in pain. She slammed the man down on a piano and took out a strange looking device. She activated it and it began rotating. She brought it down on one of the man’s eyes and he began screaming in agony while the other guests of the party fled in terror.

With Oliver  
Same time

Holding the same device Goodness was holding, Green Arrow smirked as it began rotating and the device held a projection of an eye. Holding it up to the eye scanner, the beam scanned the eye and found it acceptable. Green Arrow attached the device to the scanner as the door opened before walking through the open door. 

With Granny Goodness  
Same time

Walking away from the dead man, Goodness walked out of the building amidst the screaming people. As she walked out, her clothes changed into her body armor.

“Kneel before me,” Goodness ordered but they ignored her, “I said kneel!”

She waved her hand and dark smoke came out, wrapping around the people. Against their will, they found themselves kneeling before this strange woman.

“That’s better. This is your natural state,” Goodness drawled as she walked passed them, “at the feet of your betters. You were meant to be ruled.”

“Not by people like you.” An old man said defiantly as he stood up.

“No one is like me.” Goodness smirked.

“There are always people like you.” He said defiantly.

This was the wrong thing to say. Goodness lunged for him, her rode out. However, a red blur sped by and the man was gone. Goodness paused, looking around as the blur sped in front of her, revealing The Flash. 

“The Flash,” Goodness noted, “the man fast enough to run in and out of time.”

“I’m the not the one out of time.” Flash told her.

As if summoned by the Flash’s words, a fighter appeared in the sky. Inside it, Batman flipped a switch and its weapons deployed, ready to fire.

“Give up Goodness, you have nowhere to run.” Batman’s voice echoed through the fighter’s intercom.

Goodness raised her rode and a beam of yellow energy shot out at the ship. Batman was able to dodge it as Flash sped over and slugged Goodness. It didn’t seem to affect her and she whirled around, striking Flash with her rode in the chest while the people fled. Flash cried out as he was flung back, landing on his back. Flash quickly got back up and sped back towards her, intending on punching her. However, Goodness sidestepped him and struck him in the back, sending Flash to the ground. As he started to get up, he felt Goodness gently put the rode on his cowl.

“Kneel.” She ordered.

“Not to you.” Flash snarled.

Using his super speed, he jumped up and kicked her in the face, sending her stumbling back. With a well-aimed kick to the chest, Goodness send Flash flying back on his back. However, luck was on Flash’s side. A blue beam shot out of the side, revealing the Atom, who shot off a blue beam out of his arm. It hit Goodness it the chest, sending her flying into the stone steps. Atom landed on the ground as Flash walked up next to him. Glaring, Goodness held up her hands in surrender.

“Hey Barry.” Atom greeted his friend.

“Ray.” Flash said politely.

Fighter, en route to Helicarrier

“Is he saying anything?” Atom asked as they eyed Goodness.

“Not yet. We’re almost back at Base. We’ll get our answers soon.” Batman told him.

“Hopefully.” Flash said uncertainly.

“You don’t think so?” Atom inquired.

“It seemed a little…easy. She’s strong; no way she gave up that easily.” Flash noted worriedly.

Suddenly, a loud thud came from the top of the fighter. Everyone looked up startled just before the door to the fighter opened. They all looked over to see a tanned skinned woman with wavy black hair and angry blue eyes dressed in what seemed like a bikini with American colors and symbols as well as a silver cuff bracelet on each hand floating in the air. She took out a golden lasso and threw it, it wrapping around Goodness. With a giant tug, she carried Goodness off into the night.

“You saw that right?” Flash asked.

“I’m going after him. We can’t let Goodness get away!” Atom shouted as he flew after them.

“You going after them?” Batman asked as Flash grabbed a parachute and strapped it on.

“Two heads are better than one!” Flash called out as he sped out the fighter.


	4. Clash of the Amazon and the heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that it has been so long since I have updated. I truly have no excuse other than an lack of motivation, but I will be continuing this. So, if anyone is still reading, here’s the next chapter.

Forest  
Night

Goodness was slammed onto her back on the ground, the glowing lasso around her body. Goodness looked up as the raven haired beauty glared at her hatefully.

“Princess Diana,” Goodness sneered, “you are far from home.”

“As are you, witch!” Diana snarled. “You are in violation of the treaty between our people!”

“Our treaty was with The Amazons. As I recall, your mother has no desire to have any part of Man’s world. Or has that changed?” Goodness challenged and Diana growled.

“My Lasso of truth will reveal your plans. What is Darkseid planning?” Diana demanded but Goodness only laughed.

“Are you arrogant enough to believe your glorified rope has any power over me?” She asked mockingly.

“List here witch,” Diana snarled, out of patience, “you will-”

Whatever Diana was about to say was cut off when The Atom flew out of mid-air, grabbing her and flying away. In mid-air, Diana twisted and kicked Ray in the chest, making him drop her. She landed down the hill with a loud bang as Ray landed not far from her, Diana turning to glare at him.

“You dare to lay a hand on an Amazon?!” She snarled.

“You dared to break into our plane and take our prisoner.” Ray challenged.

“Stay out of things that do not concern you, man of armor.” Diana snarled.

“Since your friend brainwashed two of mine, I think that makes it my concern,” Ray said, clearly not backing down, “Give us back out prisoner and we’ll be on our way.”

Diana pulls out a sword and, with a roar of rage, charges at Ray. Ray flies up above her, just barely avoiding a strike from her sword.

“I’ll take that as a no.” Ray said before firing a blue beam from one of his arms.

Diana dropped her sword and made an X with her arms, crossing the two silver bracelets on her forearms. The beam hits the bracelets and, amazingly, seemed to be deflected by them. Ray stopped his beams and Diana flew up, grabbed Ray and tackled him into the side of a hill. She then flew away and slammed him through a few trees before slamming him onto the ground. She had him pinned with her foot and was about to bring her fist down on his head when she was suddenly hit by a bolt of lightning. She was sent flying on her back and Ray stood up, looking over at Flash, who stood on a hill. However, to the shock of both men, Diana got up, seemingly shaking it off.

“What do you want?” Flash demanded.

“To stop the witch and her overlord.” Diana said. 

“Then prove it, stand down.” Flash ordered and Diana’s eyes narrowed, which Ray noticed.

“Barry-” Ray tried to warn but it was too late. 

With a roar of rage, Diana took flight once more, heading straight for Flash. However, he disappeared in a blur of red. Diana frantically looked around for him and saw a blur of red rapidly approaching. With a snarl of her face, she flew at him and their fists met in a clash of power. Diana’s super strength against Barry’s supersonic punch created a shock wave that sent both combatants flying back. Diana crashed to the ground as Flash flew into Ray, the speedster crying out as he felt agonizing pain spread through his hand. 

They all landed on the ground before slowly getting up, Ray helping Flash to his feet.

“You okay Barry?” Ray asked concerned as Barry winced.

“I think my hand is broken. Yeah, definitely broken,” Barry winced as he looked over at Diana, “Look, we’re all on same side here. Us fighting amongst ourselves is exactly what Granny over there wants. So are we done here Princess or do you wanna keep on fighting a meaningless fight?” 

After a moment of consideration, Diana lowered her stance, nodding at them that she would cooperate. 

“So…how do we contact Batman and tell him to pick us up?” Ray asked and Barry sighed, feeling like the responsible adult at the party of immature teenagers.


	5. Story of The Amazons and Apokolips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AS everyone tries to figure out Granny Goodness' next move, Dina reveals the history between their people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that, again, it’s a rather short chapter, but next one will be longer, I promise.

Helicarrier  
Morning

Goodness was led by an armed escort into what looked like a cage with glass walls in the shape of a square. Once the doors closed on her, the escorts left and Lyla walked up to the cell.

“You won’t get out,” Lyla told her, “the glass is powerful enough to withstand two nuclear bombs. And the floor can sock with two million volts of electricity with the flick of a switch.”

“Impressive. But somehow, I doubt it was built for me.” Goodness smirked. 

“Built for something a lot stronger.” Lyla promised and, for some reason, Goodness’ smirk widened.

“Oh, of that I have no doubt. The Kryptonian, right? The man with the power of a god but who chooses to live as a mortal. How desperate are you to align yourself with such pitiful, lost souls?” Goodness challenged.

“You threaten my world with war, you brainwashed several of my agents along with two of my friends and you kill because you enjoy it. You have made me very desperate Ms. Goodness. You might not be so glad you did.” Lyla said before she walked off.

In a conference room, Barry, Sara and Bruce sat around a table while Superman and Diana paced, all of them watching a video feed of Goodness and Lyla’s conversation before the feed ended.

“Well, she’s certainly bold, I’ll give her that.” Sara said dryly.

“Okay Diana, you seem to know a lot more about her and what she wants then the rest of us. Care to share?” Barry asked and the all looked over at the Amazon.

“She comes from a planet known as Apokolips. It is ruled by a being known as Darkseid, Goodness is his second. His right hand, I believe you would call him. A millennium ago, they tried to conquer this world,” Diana sighed, “My people, The Amazons, stood against them, on the orders of the gods of Olympus. History recorded this as the fight between the Titans and The gods. I was only a young girl at the time, but I remember seeing the broken bodies of my sisters as they were laid to rest. After many years of war, eventually there was a treaty erected between us. They would leave us in peace and we would not pursue them to their home planet.”

“Well looks like they broke the treaty.” Sara pointed out.

“They found a loop hole: they have promised to leave Themysira, home of the Amazons, untouched. But I refuse to leave Man’s world to Darkseid’s mercy.” Diana said determined.

“So, what do you think is their play?” Bruce inquired.

“After they left, we Amazons took steps to ensure Darkseid could never step foot on Earth again, nor could his army. I believe they are trying to find a way to bring them here, most likely by creating a tear in time and space.” Diana explained.

“A portal to bring the people who history recorded as trying to destroy the world back. Great.” Sara groaned.

“That’s why she took Cisco. She needs him to create a device that will generate this portal.” Barry realized.

“Okay, so then why is she still here? She’s not leading her men from here is she?” Bruce pointed out.

“I don’t know. I think the bigger question is why she had Oliver steal a batch of iridium. Why does she need it?” Barry wondered.

“To stabilize the portal,” Ray explained as he and Quentin walked in, “so it won’t collapse on itself and it can be as wide and stay open as long as Goodness wants. The rest of the materials for the portal are pretty easy to acquire, all she really needs Oliver to steal is a power source.”

“How do you know this?” Superman asked.

“The file Lyla gave us. Was I the only one who read it?” Ray asked.

“Let’s stay on task, alright?” Quentin brought them back to focus. “We acquired a sample of Goodness’ blood, Lyla wants a biologist to take a look at it, see if it can give us any understanding of her species.”

“Does Lyla have a biologist on payroll?” Barry asked and Quentin chuckled.

“No but technically you do.” Quentin said.

In another part of the Helicarrier, Lyla led Caitlin snow into a room, leading her over to the blood sample.

“Think you can give us anything on it?” Lyla asked.

“I’ll know once I take a look at it.” Caitlin told her.


End file.
